Dave Strider, Pokemon Trainer!
by Radon Quark
Summary: We all have heart of the infamous "DAVE STDIDER POKEMON TRANER" fanfiction, known unanimously around the globe as the "World's Worst Homestuck Fanfic". Here, I have created a far-more-wordy and more (dare I say) literate version of our beloved, bad fanfic. Enjoy!
1. The Quest Begins

_Ring Ring_

Dave Strider was woken up by his phone ringing. He rolled over and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 7:31. "Strange," he thought, "Who could be calling this early?"

_Ring Ring_

"Alright, I'm coming!" he yelled as he groggily climbed out of bed. He picked up his red phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning Dave! It's good to see you up so early!" It was Professor Oak!

"Oh, hi professor, how's it going?" Dave asked.

"Very well, Dave, thank you for asking," Oak replied. "It is time for you to come to get a pokemon. Hurry up Dave, come to my lab, quickly please!"  
"Sure thing, Oak!" Dave said, beyond enthusiasm, but the professor had already hung up. Dave was practically jumping up and down with joy. He was going to finally get his very own pokemon!

Dave ran down the street, still wearing his pyjamas. He was in such excitement that he had forgotten to get dressed or even put on his shades! Panting, he burst through the door to Oak's laboratory. "I'm here! May I have a pokemon now?" "I'm so sorry, Dave," Oak said, "But I'm afraid that we've run out of pokemon to give out of the three starters. Three kids just ran in here and took them all." Dave was disappointed. He had been waiting what felt like all of his life waiting to receive his starter pokemon and become a pokemon trainer. Now, that was all lost. He began to turn to leave when Oak spoke up. "However, I _will_ let you, just this once, pick any _one_ pokemon from the pokedex so that you can begin your adventure. You've waited far too long already." Dave was overjoyed! "Cool! I choose you, GROUNDOON!" "That is a very wise choice," said Oak. "Groundoon is a legendary pokemon–" "And very cool!" interupted Dave. "...a legendary pokemon, and besides that, he's a fire type and knows the move "Fire Blast", which is one of the strongest moves!" Dave wasn't listening, he was already moving towards the door with his new pokemon. "Wait!" yelled Oak. "Watch out for Team Bad! Their leaders are Jack Noir and Karkat Vantas! Their mission is simply to steal all pokemon and to kill all of the Striders!" "Oh no!" said Dave. Maybe being a pokemon trainer wasn't as fun as it seems. "How can I be the very best if I'm dead?!" "Exactly!" said Oak. "You must avoid them at all costs! Good Luck!" With that, he bid Dave farewell.

Our hero now has Groundoon! What will happen next in his epic quest to become the Pokemon Champion?


	2. Karkat Attacks

Dave strode happily towards Route 1. He had forgotten about Team Bad, and he was beyond eager to begin his new quest. What fun this would be! However, all of a sudden, a Ratatata appeared! Dave jumped in shock, but GROUNDOON leaped to his rescue and knocked the Ratatata out. "Good job, Bro!" Dave said. He was pleased with his new companion. He knew that they would be able to get all of the badges, as they were off to a great start.

Suddenly, a boy about his age jumped out from the grasses. His skin was a light grey and his hair a jet black. He wore a t-shirt the same colour as his hair with a strange symbol on it. His eyes were a menacing yellow and he had two short, sharp, orange horns protruding from the mess of his hair. Something about him made Dave shiver. "Having some fun, _Dave_?" said the troll. "Who are you," Dave replied cautiously, "And how do you know my name?" "I'm Karkat, that's who." the boy replied. "Karkat Vantas. I assume you've heard my name, Dave _Strider_. I'm on Team Bad, and you're going down!" Dave didn't know _what_ to do! He wasn't prepared for this at all! He had only just won his first battle, but that was with a Level 1 Ratatata, not a fierce, highly-trained assassin troll! "Let's battle!" said Karkat. All that Dave could do was gulp. "Go GROUNDOON" was all that he could manage in a _very_ tiny voice. "GOOOOO &&&&&&&&&&&!" Karkat yelled. "You can't do that!" said Dave, "&&&&&&&&&& is a Digimon! We're in a pokemon battle!". "Just watch me!" he exclaimed. All of a sudden, a figure appeared behind Karkat. "To chicken to battle, Strider? Do you need your _bro_ to help you?" At that, the figure darted out and lunged towards the digimon with his sword, slicing &&&&&&&&&&& in half. "Guess you can't battle anymore, Karkat!" He said. "I'll get you for this!" Karkat yelled. "You wait and see!". He then jumped into a black car parked nearby and sped off to tell Team Bad of the news.

"He got away!" Dave yelled. "We'll never get him now! Who knows what he'll do next!". "Don't worry," said the man. "He may be gone, but you can still carry on your quest. May I join you? My name is Will, Will Turner." The two made their introductions and agreed to work together to get the badges and defeat Team Bad for good.

***  
"… And then he came out with a sword and slew &&&&&&!" Karkat finished. He was in Team Bad's headquarters: A dark, dusky building with high walls and dimly lighted hallways. The troll sat in a room on the top floor where the most important offices were held. Cross the desk from him sat Jack Noir, the original founder and Co-Director of Team Bad. He was a dark fellow, as dark as the walls, or even as dark as the evil they held inside. He wore a long, black tunic, fitted with three buttons on the front. Near the neck was a black and white striped collar. On his face he wore a scowl and was near bald. He stood tall and made you shiver just looking at him. "And you let him just slice a knife through him?! What the HELL happened?!" Jack yelled angrily. "There was nothing I could do! He creeped up from behind me! Dave is strong, stronger than we though, and is gaining followers." Karkat said. "We can't beat him! We must retreat!" Jack laughed. It was the type of laugh full of menace, the type that made you want to slump down in your chair. The type that made you not want to be in the room, on the floor, in the building, even. "Ha, you fool. WE WILL **NOT** RETREAT" he said, his temper changing. He turned calm again, speaking very slowly, on the edge of once more loosing his temper. "You are only weak. Let _me_ handle him later. In the meantime, activate **The Plan**. He laughed again.

Dave and Will walked together to (CERULEN?) city to fight the gym leader and get the badge. They caught up on pokemon battle techniques and discussed manners in which they may finally defeat Team Bad. Before they knew it, they had reached the gym. Soon after entering they realized that Misty, who previously had been the gym leader, had left her job and that Link had taken her place. He was clothed in a green suit with a matching pointy hat on his head. "Hello Dave, I see that you have come to battle," he said. "Fight me if you can! If you win, you get the badge!" "Challenge Accepted!" said Dave, and he sent out GROUNDOON to battle Syther. All GROUNDOON had to do was so much as punch Link's pokemon, and Dave had won his first badge. "Ah, I have been beaten again. Take this badge, and move on to the next gym leader!" Link said, biding him farewell.

Dave now has collected one badge! How many more can he get before he is stopped by Team Bad?


	3. The Trap of Jack Noir

Dave had been warned far before about Route 3. Other trainers had warned him about the massive boulders and unkempt grass that gave home to wild pokemon. Will was walking ahead, doing his best to avoid the many dangers that the trail offered. "This is really tough, Dave" he said. "Yeah bro," Dave replied. As they turned a corner, they same across a gigantic cave. "Bro we _have_ to go into the cave," Will said. "Who knows all the types of pokemon we'll find!" Dave agreed and they made their way towards the cave.

The first thing they noticed when they entered was how insanely dark the cave was. "I can't see a thing!" said Dave. "That's why you need _flash,"_ said a voice coming from the dark. "Who's that?!" yelled Dave. The last thing he needed was Karkat coming at him in a spooky, dark cave! "It is I, Thor," said the voice, stepping into the light from the doorway. "Here, take it," he said, handing the flash hm to Dave. "I have far too many. Teach it to your pokemon, and you will be able to see once again!" Dave took it, and as soon as he had it in his hand, Thor disappeared. "Where did he go?" asked Will, looking around in the dark, searching for the stranger. "He's a god, bro, and gods can do that" said Dave. "That explains a lot."

Dave went to work teaching GROUNDOON how to use flash. "Use flash, GROUNDOON!" said Dave. Suddenly an explosion of bright white light erupted from GROUNDOON, lighting up the entire cavern. Everything was illuminated, including… Jack Noir!

"Losers! You fell into my trap!" he yelled from a high shelf on the side of the cave. "You'll never get out, now!" As he said this he clambered onto a rope and swung just behind Dave and Will. The two were nearly petrified! After their close encounter with Karkat, they were scared stiff of Jack Noir and Team Bad. Jack fell gracefully from the rope and dropped to the ground. "Good luck getting the rest of the gym badges now, _Strider_!" he said, pulling the lever. With this, a heavy net fell from the roof of the cave, trapping the two companions. Jack then ran off into the darkness.  
"How will we ever get out?!" said Dave, frustrated. "Well, we could try calling Officer Joy… she might try to help," Will suggested. "No," Dave said, "We don't have enough time for that! GROUNDOON: FLASH!" The white sparks that flew from GROUNDOON were enough to break the net! They ran out. "It's time to get the next badge!" Dave said.

Meanwhile, in Team Bad's secret HQ, Jack was furious. "They got away, **_AGAIN_**!" he yelled. Beside him sat a TV screen that showed the two trainers breaking the net and escaping Team Bad's trap. Karkat stood up. "I think I may know how we can beat them, for good!" he said. "How?" "It' simple- we take away what matters most." "Brilliant." Jack said. "Let's put this plan in action."

Will Dave be able to once again foil Jack Noir's plan, or will he be stopped from getting the next badge?


	4. Museum Rumble

Dave, Will and Groundoon made their way towards Pewter City to get the next badge. When they had finally reached the town, they found the path blocked by none other than Naruto. "Hi Naruto," said Dave. "What's up? We're on out way to get the next gym badge from Terezi!" "I think you'll find it difficult to do that- Terezi was just captured by Team Bad!" "NOOOOOO!" Dave yelled, "She's my girlfriend! Do you know where they took her?" "They took her to the museum. They're trying to revive fossil pokemon, and she is the only one in Pewter City who owns a machine that can revive pokemon!" Naruto said. "You better hurry, before it's too late!" Before he had even finished speaking, Naruto saw that Dave and Will had already ran halfway across town.

Dave swung the doors open to the museum and found Terezi sitting in a chair at the other side of the lobby. The two ran over to her.

"Terezi, are you okay?" said Will.

"Where is Team Bad? We were told that they had you in here and were going to use you to revive pokemon!" said Dave, frantic.

"I lied!" Naruto stepped out from behind a statue. He reached up to his scalp and began to yank upwards. He was wearing a mask! It was Jack Noir! Terezi began to do the same, and the two horrified trainers found that it was Karkat all along!

"Chumps!" Jack yelled gleefully. "Terezi is safe and sound in the gym!"

"Yeah!" Karkat interjected. "Now you're trapped, and you won't have your trusty _pokemon_ much longer, eh?" He grinned.

"GO! GROUNDOON!" Dave yelled.

"Haha, not so fast, _Strider_" Jack said. "My Pokemon is far better! GO LUIGIA!"

"Ha! Jokes on you, _Jack_!" said Will. Ground is effective against flying! Everyone knows that!" At that note, GROUNDOON hit Luigia with a super effective hit!

"Next time! We'll get you next time!" yelled Karkat as he and Jack fled.

Our two heroes now ran to the gym to fetch Terezi and get the next badge. They burst into the gym to find her, as Jack said, safe and sound, waiting. "Terezi!" Dave said, "We were so worried about you! Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine!" she replied. "What's gotten into you, of course I'm fine!" Dave explained his quest and told her about the dangers that they had faced with Team Bad in the past few days. "Dave, you need help. Here, take the badge, that is, as long as I can come on your quest." "Of course!" said Will and Dave in unison. "What are we waiting for?"

Dave now has a total of TWO badges! Will he be able to collect more against the impending danger of Team Bad? Or is his quest at a close?


	5. The Mystery of Fuji

After what felt like years of walking, our three heroes finally arrived at Lavender Town. "This town is so cool, bro!" said Will. "Though, isn't there a rumor about ghosts haunting this place?" Terezi laughed. "Ghosts? Nah! And if they were any, they wouldn't be on the road, they'd probably be in the '_spooky tower'_!" "C'mon guys" Dave yelled from ahead. "Lets get to Vermillion so we can get the badge!" They started on the route to Vermillion when suddenly they were stopped by a man in a uniform. "Stop! Grissom- CSI!" he barked. "We are investigating the disappearance of Mr. Fuji- nobody is permitted to leave the town until the investigation is completed and Mr. Fuji is found." "Who is Mr. Fuji?" asked Dave, confused. "Mr. Fuji is the town's mayor. He vanished yesterday while visiting the pokemon Tower. "No! Not the pokemon Tower! There are ghosts there!" exclaimed Will. "You can't honestly believe _that_!" said Terezi. "I see that you three are pokemon trainers," continued Grissom. "We need you to help! Find the mayor and you'll get a reward!". "Okay," Dave replied. "I'll go in with GROUNDOON and come out when I find the mayor. You guys stay here." "No!" Terezi yelled. "We're your friends- we're coming with you, no matter what the cost!"

The trio finally reached the tower and began to climb the stairs leading upwards. With every step they found the passage becoming darker and darker, until they were completely enclosed in gloom. Terezi suddenly forgot her previous thoughts regarding the rumor of ghosts and began to shiver. "GROUNDOON: FLASH!" said Dave, for even he was shaken by the place. However, much to all of the trainer's surprise, nothing happened! "Oh no," Will said, "This must be the doing of the ghosts!" "Oh, shut up," Terezi said, yet even herself was unsure. "I _hate_ ghosts" said Will, and at that moment he fell through a trap door! "Yeah bro, me too" Dave's reply was the last thing that Will heard before he plunged into darkness.

Will woke up. The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt. "Ow" he said, and he cringed, rubbing his scalp. How long had he been unconscious? It was hard to tell. Minutes? Hours? _Days?_ He stood up, trying to remember what had happened. Where were Dave and Terezi? Then he remembered- he had fallen through a hole or something in the floor in the pokemon Tower. Suddenly, he heard a sound. "Dave, is that you?" he said, his voice trembling. He started to step backwards and found himself pinned before a wall. His eyes tried searching through the darkness, only to find nothing in sight. The noise came again. "Hello?" A figure appeared in front of him, and to his horror, he realized that it was a ghost! Another appeared behind him and bound his hands together. "Now you will _NEVER _find your friends!" said the ghost, menacingly. Will screamed, but nobody answered his cries for help.

Will Will ever get rescued? Find out in the next chapter! Updates coming soon!


End file.
